Run chicken Run
by JotunChick11
Summary: Tony buys chickens. Not just one, but 30. The days get worse and fried chicken is back on the menu. Please review! I enjoy support and followers:)


Steve looked in the fridge, searching for something breakfasty enough for him.

''I want cake!'' Dr. Banner's cousin, Jennifer cried.

''Jen... You have to eat something healthy first. Like turkey, cheese quasadilla...'' Bruce suggested

''Eggs!'' Steve exclaimed, holding up the container of eggs triumphantly.

''Well Steve, there are only 3 in there.'' Bruce informed him, picking up three-year old Jennifer.

''I'll just make one then. And pray it doesn't pop.''Steve replied, taking out a pan and cooking spray.

''Okay guys...'' Tony said, walking in the room with his hands behind his back, ''I have a big surprise.'' he smiled big at them, waiting for applause or something else.

Silence greeted him and Tony frowned, ''I have been working on something huge... This!'' He pulled from behind his back a black feathered chicken.

''Why do we need a chicken?'' Steve asked, coming up next to Tony and inspecting the feathered beast.

''Why? _Eggs _are why.'' Tony looked at Steve with indignation, ''We have only three eggs in the fridge. Why use money on something we can just grow?''

''Well, it would be really messy to have another bird in the mansion.'' Bruce said, looking in the direction of Clint. Jen squirming in his arms.

''Oh come on, how hard can it be?'' Tony asked, looking fondly at the little black chicken.

* * *

''TONY!'' Bruce yelled, heart rate starting to climb, '' You have a serious _infestation.''_

''Bruce. You said to find them a place outside the lab.'' Tony peeked his head in Bruce's room, ''I did.''

''I didn't mean my room!'' Bruce shot out of bed, looking around his room. Feathers were everywhere, including hay and poo, and _eggs._

''It isn't just your room, it's everyone's room. Avengers mansions been converted to a barn.'' Clint said, rescuing a crying Jen from her chicken infested crib.

''Tony! I have goo and eggshell all over my shoes.'' Steve yelled from down the hall.

''Bruce! Be careful. You could step on poo... or more important an egg! like that murderer of food Steve.'' Tony informed Bruce unnecessarily.

''Sir, there is a breakout down the hall in the living room.'' Jarvis in formed them all.

''Oh no! My chickens are breaking lose.'' Tony yelled, running for the living room.

* * *

''You know... They aren't so bad.'' Steve said aloud, stroking one of the feathered fowl, ''Not once you get used them, of course!'' He amended, seeing the dark looks directed at him.

''That is the spirit Captain! We will get through this. Why art thou so distressed team?'' Thor asked, his arms full of the birds.

''Look at the ground. it looks like it did in New York after Loki attacked.'' Clint replied, holding two eggs in his hands, keeping them safe from the two roosters.

''Okay guys. I have successfully captured, and locked up M.O.D.O.K. and Abomination.'' Tony announced, referring to the two roosters. A big grin on his face.

A chorus of clapping and cheering went around the room.

''Finally, no more hens!'' Clint yelled.

Bruce relaxed and tentatively reached out and petted a chicken. It lightly nibbled at his fingers and hopped over next to him. Bruce smiled and scooped it up, holding it in his arms, ''Steve was right, you're not so bad.''

The beast just clucked at Bruce and cozied down on his lap. Looking every wich way, it's head bobbing up and down.

''Think again.'' Clint said, pointing at the space next to Bruce.

''At least it did not relieve itself on you doctor Banner.'' Thor offered lamely, looking at the dirty spot on the couch.

* * *

''Oh no, oh no. They are not gonna get away with this!'' Tony yelled, pushing his hair back from his face, and apparently struggling to stay calm.

''I think it's an improvement. At least they aren't in my room anymore.'' Clint said, looking at Tony's chicken suits.

Every Iron Man was strewn with hay, had nests filling it, and had at least 2 chickens in it. The large birds were clucking and nibbling at the food Jarvis had automatically given them.

''They make a good habitat for them. They are finally around technology as much as you.'' Bruce said, smiling as Tony seethed.

Another bird clucked and layed an egg on the floor and walked off.

''That's it, there goin' for good. I mean they don't even siton there eggs. What's with that!?'' Tony yelled, gesturing at the egg.

''Well... who's hungry for fried chicken?'' Steve asked, looking at all the team.


End file.
